Discovering Malfoy
by articcat621
Summary: Harry walks in on Draco doing something incredibly personal. It seems that his feelings weren't unrequited after all.


A/N: This was originally written for the DracoTopsHarry 2015 fest on LJ. Thank you so much to my fabulous team of helpers. KyrieColors, shinigamioni, araeofsomething, Gemini Sister, all of you are seriously the best. I hope everyone enjoys. xx

Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **Discovering Malfoy**

Harry tiredly made his way back to the Head Dorms after an exhausting Transfiguration lesson. For the millionth time that year, Harry wondered why he had let Hermione talk him into returning to Hogwarts for his 8th year – a make-up year for them.

It wasn't all bad, Harry realised. A lot of students returned to repeat their final year. The stress of the war really interfered with some of the student's studies, especially Muggleborn students who were not allowed to return last year.

One student was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin representative and Head Boy, while Harry had been made Head Boy of his own house. Harry had been more than surprised when he found out that there were to be Two Head Boys for this year instead of the usual Head Boy and Head Girl. He knew that Malfoy – _Draco_ – had high marks during his time at Hogwarts apart from the previous year, but Harry was suspicious. He had a feeling that the two of them had been put together in order for Harry to keep an eye on Draco.

And that he did. But after watching Draco for months, he realised that the blond wasn't getting up to a single thing. He was there to study - just like everyone else. But while watching Draco, he began to notice something. Whenever he was around him, his heart would race and his palms would grow sweaty. It didn't take him long to figure out what that meant.

He liked Draco, as in _liked_ Draco.

Harry tried to deny his growing attraction to the blond Slytherin, but failed miserably. There was something about Draco that he was attracted to, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly. It did not dawn on Harry that he was attracted to men until after he had moved into the Head Boy's accommodation with Draco.

 _You are not interested in men, Harry, you're only interested in Draco_ , his conscience reminded him. Harry huffed. He was at a loss of what to do.

Draco seemed to be everywhere. Since they shared a bathroom, more than once he had caught an accidental glimpse of Draco's nakedness. Blood hell, he had even seen Draco wanking in the shower.

And when Draco wasn't in their room, he was bombarded with thoughts of Draco. His cologne lingered so Harry would randomly catch a whiff. Draco would leave his things strewn around the place so they were always in the way and in plain sight.

But Harry couldn't figure the blond out. Sometimes he thought Draco might share the same feelings and return his affections. More than once Draco had accidentally touched him in passing. Draco was always so nonchalant, but Harry could have sworn he had seen a smirk once or twice.

Or perhaps he was just imagining the whole thing. He was probably reading too much into it.

"Knobgobbler," Harry spoke the password. He had no idea what a knobgobbler was exactly. Luna had picked it out for them, saying that it was an ancient creature of mystic wonder. Harry snorted.

He walked into their shared common room and immediately froze. Draco was sitting on their couch completely naked, his hand slowly fisting his cock.

Harry's jaw dropped as he watched Draco's hand move up and down slowly over his cock, as if he was teasing him. Harry felt his own cock grow hard.

"Pick your jaw up from the floor and come put your mouth to better use, Potter."

Harry felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. He abruptly closed his mouth, unable to tear his gaze away from Draco's cock.

"Potter," Draco growled impatiently. "Get over here."

Harry slowly walked towards Draco. He paused right in front of him, unsure of what to do next. "I…"

Draco's smouldering grey eyes peered into his own. "Don't be nervous." He reached towards Harry with his free hand and grasped one of Harry's hands.

"I don't know what to do," Harry said quietly. "I… I want this, though." He took a deep breath. "I've wanted you for ages."

"I know," Draco responded rather smugly. "Right now, I want your mouth around my cock. Do you think you could do that, Potter?"

Harry nodded, his breathing growing heavy. He let go of Draco's hand and got down on his knees. "So I just put it in my mouth?" Harry looked at Draco's stiff cock and a shiver of fear ran down his spine. He was apprehensive.

"Yes," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Potter, it's not difficult. There's really no need to be nervous."

"Okay," Harry said. He felt like he was in a daze. Did Draco really want him to do this? He hoped he was not alone in returning this feeling of attraction.

"Potter," Draco whined. "Please, I've been waiting all day for you to come back from your lesson."

Leaning forward, Harry grasped Draco's cock. Draco removed his own hand, allowing Harry to experiment. He gently ran his fingers along Draco's cock, causing him to tremble. Slowly, he cupped his sac.

"Please," Draco pleaded, his eyes dark with desire. "Suck me."

Harry leant forward and wrapped his lips around Draco. He slid his lips down over the velvet-steel of Draco's cock. Harry slowly moved his head up and down, sucking as he did. He wasn't quite sure of what he was doing, but Draco kept moaning so Harry knew he must have been doing something right. _Next time will be better_ , Harry thought to himself.

" _Harry_ ," Draco moaned.

Harry continued his movements as Draco began to thrust upwards into his mouth. Draco's hands tangled in Harry's hair as he let out a moan.

Within moments, Draco cursed as he came, his seed shooting into Harry's mouth. Harry coughed and gagged, not quite expecting the bitter taste of Draco's come. He pulled away from Draco, with his semen dribbling down his face.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't be," Draco murmured. "You look so sexy with my come on your face."

Harry flushed. "You don't mean that."

"I do," Draco replied, honesty and a softness in his voice. "That was amazing, Potter."

That made Harry smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? It was everything I dreamt it would be. I know it was your first time, but you sucked cock like a professional, Harry."

Harry stared at him unbelievingly. "Dreamt about it?" Harry stared at him unbelievably. "You dream about me sucking your cock?"

Draco smirked. "Harry, I told you that I've wanted you for quite some time. When I found out that we were sharing dorms this year, I was very excited and determined to win you over. I slowly realised that you liked me but wouldn't make the first move. That's when I decided I would make a move on you."

Harry's insides squirmed with delight at Draco's confession. "Could you… Would you…"

"What?" Draco pressed. "Harry?"

"Wouldyoufuckme?"

Draco chuckled. "Harry, I can't understand what you're saying when you speak fast like that." He smiled. "It was cute, though. But what did you say?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Would you fuck me, Draco?"

"No, I won't fuck you," Draco said quickly.

Harry frowned, disappointed. He certainly hadn't expected Draco to shoot him down so quickly.

"I'll make love to you," Draco said. "There's a difference, Harry. I want what happens between us to mean something."

Hope soared within Harry's chest. Draco did want him after all!

"Let's go to my bedroom," Draco said. Reaching out, he took Harry's hand and they walked to Draco's bedroom. Once inside, they kissed passionately. It was enough to make Harry dizzy with desire.

Harry moaned, his hands caressing Draco's body. The blond was hard and smooth – all angles and muscles, due to his athletic ability.

Draco pulled away. "Let's get you naked." He removed Harry's robes before quickly undoing his dress shirt. He undid each button slowly, careful to not pop any in his haste. Once finished, he slid the shirt off Harry and made quick work on removing Harry's trousers and underwear.

Once naked, the two kissed as they stumbled their way over to Draco's bed. They fell down onto it, not once breaking their lips apart. Months of unresolved sexual tension was finally being resolved, and it was evident that neither of them wanted to ever part again.

Every touch from Draco lit Harry's body on fire. He moaned as the blond tangled his hands in his hair and tugged gently. "More," he gasped. "Oh, gods, _Draco_ , I need you."

"You need me?" Draco asked, withdrawing away slightly.

Harry thought he looked so good with that cocky grin on his face. "I need you."

"Turn over," Draco commanded. "Let me see your arse."

Both nervous and excited, Harry turned over, his arse in the air. He held his breath as he waited for whatever was to come next.

"Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked, his fingertips gliding across Harry's tiny, firm arse. He moved them slowly, tantalising Harry with every passing second.

"Yes," Harry moaned. "Oh, Draco, please."

Draco summoned a small bottle of lubricant. He spread some on his fingers before placing them at Harry's entrance.

Harry shivered as Draco's fingers circled his entrance. His heart beat wildly in his chest, but he was ready. He wanted this. He wanted Draco.

Draco slowly pressed one finger inside him, easing forward as Harry's body clenched down reflexively. "Just relax," he said quietly.

Harry winced, trying to adjust to the intrusion in his body. His fingers roughly gripped the sheets as he waited.

"You okay?" Draco asked, keeping his body still.

"Mmmm," Harry responded. "I think so."

Draco bent forward and placed light kisses on Harry's back. Harry's body eventually relaxed and Draco took the opportunity to stretch Harry enough to add a second finger.

Harry gasped. He closed his eyes and focused on the softly spoken words Draco was saying.

"Easy, Harry. Just breathe, all right? I'll go nice and slow."

"Okay," Harry said. "Move your fingers." He felt the fingers inside him start to move gently as they prepared him for Draco's cock. His own cock twitched at the thought. Draco would be inside of him soon.

Draco leant forward and whispered in his ear while he was fucking Harry's arsehole, "Have you played with yourself here before? It's sucking my finger pretty deep."

Harry flushed. He had never done anything of the sort but had certainly fantasised about it… especially after catching a peek of Draco wanking in their shared bathroom once before. That image was forever burned into his mind.

"You like this, don't you?" Harry could practically feel Draco's smirk. He was sure the arrogant blond was enjoying every moment of this.

"I know you've been watching me, Harry. That's why I've purposefully let you catch glimpses."

"Tease," Harry panted, enjoying the way Draco was working his body.

"I knew you wanted me." Draco stilled his fingers. "Do you still? Is this living up to all of your little fantasies?" He resumed fingering Harry.

"Better," Harry moaned. "This is so much better."

"Good," Draco said. "No more fantasising, Potter, because you're about to get the real thing."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the sensation Draco was creating. His body hummed with pleasure and he wanted more.

When Draco realised that Harry was probably ready, he paused. "I can't wait to be inside of you." He withdrew his fingers. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," Harry moaned. "Please." He grasped the sheets beneath him tightly as he felt Draco slowly ease into him. Harry felt both pain and pleasure as they were joined completely. "Just wait a moment," he asked Draco. After he felt his body stretch and accommodate Draco's large cock, he let out a sigh. "I'm ready."

Draco began to thrust into him, slowly and gently. Once they both had gotten the feel of their lovemaking rhythm, they began to move in a more hurried fashion.

"Draco," Harry gasped, emotion swirling inside of him. Every thrust made his own cock ache, and he knew he'd come soon.

"Come for me," Draco urged. "I want to hear you."

Harry let out strangled cry as he came, his come shooting onto Draco's bed. He panted and heard Draco curse as he felt Draco's cock throb in his arse. The sensation was almost too much, and if Harry hadn't just come, he'd certainly be coming again now.

When they both finished, they collapsed into a tangled, sweaty mess on the bed.

Draco's cock slid outside of him causing Harry to gasp. He immediately mourned the loss of contact.

"Draco," Harry said softly, not quite sure what to say. His body ached and he was exhausted, but he felt the need to speak.

"Shhh," Draco chided him before giving him a quick kiss. "There's no need to say anything. Let's just catch our breath, alright?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "How about a shower?" He watched as Draco grinned.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Once cleaned up, the two of them lay in Draco's large bed. Harry was snuggled deep beneath the covers, perfectly content with the way Draco had his arm draped across him.

"Harry?" Draco asked, his voice low and husky.

Harry turned slightly so he could look at Draco. "Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Grinning at hearing the sleepiness in Draco's voice, Harry nodded. "Of course. There's nothing I would want more."

"Me either," Draco answered honestly. He gave Harry a brief but thorough kiss. "Goodnight, Potter."

"Goodnight, Malfoy," Harry replied as Draco put out the light with a wave of his wand.

The two of them fell asleep quickly, each with smiles on their faces.


End file.
